Fireside Camping
by Ryan Choi
Summary: The Fireside Girls go on a camping trip. However, things take a turn for the worse when their campsite gets ruined. What will they do now?
1. The Camping Trip

**_The Camping Trip_**

* * *

 **Danville: Fireside Girls Lodge**

The Fireside Girls were in their lodge, hanging out, and planning for some sort of camping trip.

"Well, troop, we're going on our camping trip tomorrow." Isabella said.

"I can't wait, I have a list of everything that I want to do while we are there." Katie said, and the other girls give her a weird look.

"What, I'm being cautious so I won't forget, and besides, it's actually on this sticky note." Katie said as she revealed a sticky note.

"We should pack plenty of food and water, a lantern, a few tents, sleeping bags, and cooking supplies." Gretchen said.

"I can bring a lantern and some tents." Holly said.

"I can bring some cooking supplies." Ginger said.

"Okay, good, but we each need to bring our own sleeping bags and our own sufficient amount of food and water." Isabella said.

"But just in case, we should a GPS of some sort, in case we get lost." Adyson said.

"Yeah, good idea." Isabella said.

 **Danville: Bus stop (Next day, 11:00 a.m.)**

The troop got on a Fireside Girls bus as it drove off to a shack at the entrance to the forest.

 **Forest: Shack**

The girls enter the shack and meet up with a man. "Alrighty then, listen up troop. Mah' name is Ranger Kibbles, and this is where y'all will pick a section of this darn forest to camp out in, and I will guide you there. Each member will get a map of the forest to navigate. Now pick yer path."

"There are so many sections, where do we choose?" Milly asked.

"How about the area labeled 6B." Isabella said, and the girls agreed with her.

The girls came up to Ranger Kibbles and told him their choice, and later, the girls are in the area labeled 6B.

"Well, for now let's get settled somewhere." Isabella said, and soon the girls finish their camp.

"Let's get refreshed at a nearby lake." Katie suggested.

The girls head to a lake and swim around, and about an hour later, they return to camp, except for the fact that it's been trashed, the tents are ruined, all the food and water are gone, and their lantern is burnt out.

"Oh no, what happened to our camp?" Adyson asked.

"The tents are reduced to a wreck, all our food and water gone, and now our lantern isn't even working!" Milly said.

Then, a forest ranger comes by.

"Excuse me, but do you know what happened here?" Isabella asked.

"Well, there was a landslide half an hour ago and it knocked down several trees, but your campsite somehow managed to stay untouched."

"Well, if the landslide didn't wreck our campsite, then what did?" Isabella asked.

"My guess is that because of the landslide, some animals might've fled to lower grounds, in which case, your campsite was a perfect shelter from the landslide." the Ranger said. "Perhaps some of the critters trashed the place, I reckon it might still be nearby, though."

Isabella spots some paw prints on the ground and identifies it as bear paw. "A bear's been here. I think we should get away from this spot."

"Well, at least the sleeping bags aren't damaged, maybe we can still use the sleeping bags to sleep instead." Katie said.

After packing up what was salvageable of their camp, the Fireside Girls walked down a path for a new camp.

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Read & Review**


	2. Strange House

**_Strange House_**

* * *

 **Forest: Path**

In the midst of sunset, the Fireside Girls Troop walk down a path.

"I'm tired and hungry." Holly said.

"Me too, so let's head back to the bus stop for now." Isabella said.

"But we still need somewhere to rest, but where?" Gretchen asked.

Then, Adyson spots something in the distance. "Hey, over there!"

The girls are now looking at a strange house, with the front sign reading, "The Wizard's house."

"You think someone in that house will let us stay?" Ginger asked.

"Well, let's find out." Isabella said.

Forest: Strange house

"I just hope whoever lives here will help us." Holly said, and Isabella knocked door, and out comes the Wizard.

"Hello, we got lost, and now we're tired and hungry. Could we come in, please?" Isabella said.

"Sure, I have a whole bunch of sweets in case of visitors." the Wizard said as he let the girls into his house, and led them to the kitchen, where there's a lot of sweets, and the Fireside Girls stare in amazement.

Later, everything's been eaten, and the girls' bellies are stuffed to the size of fitness balls.

"Wow, we ate it all." Adyson said, her belly is big as the other girls' bellies.

"Oh, I'm so full." Isabella said.

"So, how are ya feeling now?" the Wizard asked.

"Well, I feel tired." Isabella replied.

"Alright, I'll let you use a spare bedroom." the Wizard said, and showed the Fireside Girls there. "Well, here you go."

 **Strange house: Bedroom**

"Well girls, we had a rough day, so it's time to rest." Isabella said.

Later, the girls are dressed in their pajamas. "Wow, I need bigger pajamas." Holly said, her pajamas barely covers her massive belly. "Do you? We look like sumo wrestlers." Ginger said.

"I can't believe it, we yet again managed to avoid another problem." Milly said. "And we're not giving up now!" Katie said.

"As long as we catch the bus tomorrow, we can get back to Danville." Adyson said.

"Hopefully we can actually fit into the bus, I mean look at us." Gretchen said.

"Well, everything aside, good night, girls." Isabella said, and the Fireside Girls were all asleep.

 **Strange house: the Wizard's room**

"Hehehe, I needed eight girls for my plan, I already caught one, and now, I have the other seven I need. Ahahahaha!" the Wizard shouts as he laugh.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom where the girls are sleeping, the girls wake up.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as the girls got up and left the bedroom.

 **Strange house: Hallway**

The girls walk into the hallway, and Katie looks into the Wizard's room, "…Now, it's time to use my special gas on those girls." the Wizard said.

"Gas? What does he mean?" Katie said as she headed back.

"Girls, we should to leave! That man said something about using some gas on us!" Katie said.

"Whoa, gas? What does he mean by that?" Milly asked.

"What the?" the Wizard asks as he comes out into the hallway, leaving the girls in shock.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Read & Review**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is based on the webcomic created by DeviantArt user, JuacoProductionsArts.**


	3. The Gas Effect

_**The Gas Effect**_

* * *

 **Strange house: Hallway**

The Wizard crept up to the girls.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" the Wizard asked.

"Uh, we were just trying to get a drink of water, all of us." Milly said.

"Oh, I see, carry on." the Wizard said, and reentered his room.

 **Strange house: Bedroom**

The girls quickly scurried back to the bedroom and started to pack their things.

"We better get outta here." Ginger said.

"Definitely." Gretchen said.

As the girls got their backpacks and were about to leave, the Wizard's voice suddenly said, "What' the matter, leaving so soon? Sleep gas!" the Wizard's voice said, and then, sleep gas started coming into the room from the vents.

"We have to get out of here!" Isabella said, and the girls ran for the door, but the door shut itself.

"Oh, haha. Where do you think you're going?" the Wizard asked.

"We have to open the door…" Isabella said as she fell asleep, followed by the rest of the girls.

As the Fireside Girls fall asleep, the Wizard stops releasing his sleeping gas and enters the bedroom with a gas mask, and then laughs evilly.

 **Strange house: the Wizard's room**

Later, the girls wake up to find themselves inside a group of capsules, and at the opposite side of the room, there is a white ball that is about the same size as the fat Fireside Girls.

"Ah, so you finally woke up, huh?" the Wizard said. "And now I can finally use my Wizard gas."

"Uh, can I ask… why didn't you just do the gas while we were asleep?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, I wanted you to be awake while I did it." the Wizard replied.

"You madman, we're gonna find someway to stop you!" Isabella said.

"Oh, I think not." the Wizard said, as he put on a gas mask, and then, a multi-colored fog entered the girls' capsules, and few moments later, the capsules open and the gas disappear.

Suddnly, Adyson's legs retreat into her body, and then the same happened to her arms, and her head, and then, Adyson's clothes expands, covering Adyson's body, and Adyson is a cyan ball.

"Okay, what did you do?" Isabella asked.

"It's Ball Gas, it turns whoever inhales it into balls." the Wizard said.

Then, Gretchen's arms retreat into her body, and then same to her head as well, Gretchen ran around panickingly, until she bumps into a wall, and she falls on her back.

Finally, Gretchen's legs retreat and her clothes wrap her body, and Gretchen turns into a green ball.

Milly's attempts to run away, but then, her head retreat into her body, followed by her legs and she rolls into a wall, before her arms retreat, gets wrapped in her own pajamas and Milly becomes an orange ball.

Holly panics as her legs retreat into her body, followed by her head, her arms waving around panickingly, before they disappear, and her clothes cover her body, Holly is now a yellow ball.

Ginger tries to fight the Wizard by tackling him, but as she jumps into the air, her arms retreat into her body, followed by her legs, and she just lands on the ground, like a bopping bag, and her head retreats, her clothes covering her body, turning Ginger into a purple ball.

"Isabella!" Katie screams as her head retreat into her body, she ends up being upside down, she struggles as her arms retreat, she continue to kick with her legs until they're gone, her clothes covering her body, leaving Katie as a blue ball.

"No! No!" Isabella cried, and then Isabella's legs retreat into her body, making her look like a bopping bag with arms, and then, her arms are next, and she screams as her head finally sink into her body, before her clothes become the outer layer of the pink ball that used to be Isabella.

"Ahahahaha!" the Wizard laughed as he looked at his new collection of Fireside Girls balls.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

 **Read & Review**


	4. The Wizard's Plan

**_The Wizard's Plan_**

* * *

 **Strange house: the Wizard's room**

"Ahahaha! How nice, a set of seven girl balls for my own!" the Wizard said. "Now onto the next phase of my plan."

As the Wizard left the room, a white-haired girl with dark skin, and a worried look on her face came out of nowhere.

The girl walked up to the Isabella ball, and sprayed something on the ball.

"Ahh! Huh, what?" Isabella's voice came from the ball.

"You're wake. Thank goodness." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked. "Wait, where are my friends?"

"Oh, you mean them?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Isabella said. "Hey girls, are you alright!?"

Even though Isabella called for them, the Fireside Girls balls don't respond.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Isabella asked.

"When the Ball Gas's effect completes, the victim is put in some sort of sleep mode. The spray I used on you allowed you to wake up." the girl replied.

"I have to help them." Isabella said as she tried to move, but couldn't.

"Why can't I move?" Isabella asked.

"I'm sorry, but the spray only allowed you to wake up, it doesn't let you move freely, but I'll roll you to them." the girl said, as she rolled Isabella towards the Fireside Girls balls.

The girl sprayed each of the Fireside Girls balls, waking them.

"What happened to us? We're balls!" Adyson said.

"Exactly, but unless we do something about it soon, you're gonna be balls for a long time." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Milly asked.

"My name is Alice." Alice introduced herself.

"That's nice, but what did you mean by we're gonna be balls for a long time?" Gretchen asked.

"You see, the Wizard is planning a sacrifice, eight girls who are also balls must be gathered, and then he will cast an enchantment that will allow him to gain unimaginable powers, but the sacrifices will become balls forever." Alice explained.

"Wait, then that white ball we saw earlier…" Isabella said. "That must be the eighth girl! Quick, we have to warn her about this!"

"Actually, there's no need." Alice said.

"What do you mean, did you already tell her?" Ginger asked.

"No, the truth is, I'm actually the eighth girl." Alice replied, then she glowed white and turned into the white ball from earlier.

"Wait, how come you can move around and turn back to normal?" Katie asked.

"Oh, the ball is actually the normal, I'm actually a ball that was given human form by the Wizard." Alice said. "It's rather convenient for him to use me as a sacrifice, since I was a ball to begin with, I will still be able to turn human and vice-versa."

"So if we get sacrificed, then we have to spend the rest of our lives as balls?" Holly asked.

"Well, no. Right now, your bodies are just molded into balls. However, the sacrifice will turn your bodies into non-organic balls, meaning it won't be a human body at all." Alice replied.

"Wait, are we gonna be in the sleep mode again?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, but you can't wake up from that, ever. You'll be no different than normal balls, just waiting to be kicked, thrown or whatever." Alice replied.

"Hey Alice, since you mentioned you'll make it through the sacrifice, and if we get sacrificed, can you keep our ball selves safe?" Katie asked.

"Katie, don't think of the worst case scenarios yet." Isabella said.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting this sacrifice take place, and also, I'll do whatever I can to turn you back to normal." Alice replied.

* * *

 **To be continued… Read & Review**


	5. The Wizard's Defeat

**_The Wizard's Defeat_**

* * *

 **Strange house: Storage room**

Alice looks around for something, and then she finds a vial of potion and three more.

"I found them." Alice said.

The potion labels read look-alike potion, shrink potion, enlarge potion, and movement potion.

 **Strange house: The Wizard's room**

"Girls, I have what I need." Alice said as she revealed the potions.

"What are they for?" Holly asked.

"First one is a look-alike potion." Alice said as she poured the potion on some rocks, the rocks gain color same to that of the Fireside Girl balls, and then become the same shape and size.

"Whoa, they look exactly like us as we are right now." Katie said.

"Those are the decoys, and now this." Alice said as she poured the shrinking potion on the real Fireside Girl balls, causing them to shrink to size of marbles.

"Why did you shrink us?" Adyson asked.

"This is so I can hide you easier." Alice replied as she took the Fireside Girl balls and hid them.

And then, the Wizard came into the room. "Hey Alice, prepare the rune circle! It's ritual time."

Alice started drawing a giant circle on the floor, and the Wizard placed the rocks on the circle.

"Now, go stand in the middle, so I can read this phrase." the Wizard ordered.

O Great Lord, give me great power in exchange for these girl in forms of balls." the Wizard read.

A dark cloud appeared and a hand came out and grabbed the Wizard.

"You fool, I am not fooled by rocks!" A loud voice said, and the hand began to drag the Wizard into the cloud.

"But what?! I don't know anything about using rocks!" the Wizard said as he was being dragged into the cloud.

"No excuses!" The large voice shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" The Wizard screamed as he is dragged into the cloud, which then disappears.

Then, Alice headed over to where she hid the Fireside Girl balls, and used the enlarge potion on them, turning them back to normal size.

"Well, the Wizard is gone, and now…" Alice said as she dumped the movement potion on the Fireside Girl balls, allowing them to move around.

"Alright, we can finally move." Ginger said.

"But wait, why didn't you just use a potion to turn us back to normal?" Milly asked.

"I have to make it, but don't worry, I'll get right to it." Alice said, and later, she comes back with the potion, and she uses it.

The Fireside Girls balls start to shake and then they are back to normal, although still fat.

"I thought we got big because of the Wizard putting a spell on the food or something, but I guess, it was natural fat." Gretchen said.

"Well, it's still dark outside, so why don't you go back to sleep for now." Alice said, and the Fireside Girls went back to the bedroom to sleep.

 **(Next morning)**

The Fireside Girls got changed back to their uniforms and got ready to head out.

"You sure you don't want me to make a weight loss potion?" Alice asked.

"Well, since we are gonna be walking a lot, we should lose plenty and besides, back home, we have some friends that should be able to help us out." Isabella said.

"Well, in that case, bye. Oh and come back sometimes, why don't you?" Alice said.

"Maybe we will." Isabella said, and the Fireside Girls started walking down the path to Danville.

* * *

 **The End**

 **A/N: I'm sorry if the story ended too soon, but I wanted to get this story done already.**


End file.
